Dulce Melodia
by Shioretahana
Summary: En medio de la noche el sonido del piano se hace presente, inundando el ambiente con unas dulces notas recordando los acontecimientos de su pasado, y las situciones que tuvo que vivir para lograr entender los sentimientos que se arremolinban en su corazon de niño, pero es que quien iba a decir que de todas las personas seria el quien caeria de esa forma/ mal sumare por lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de esta serie y en verdad deseaba escribirlo y más de esta pareja ya que buscando imágenes de ellos fue que termine llegando a fanfiction, así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más pasemos a la historia**

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de Clamp**

En medio de la noche el sonido del piano se hace presente, inundando el ambiente con unas dulces notas.

Nadie en la casa se perturbo ante el sonido, con el tiempo habían llegado a acostumbrarse a estos conciertos nocturnos.

Siempre me ha gustado tocar esta melodía, en especial en noches como esta cuando la luna llena se encuentra brillando en lo alto del cielo.

Una canción que toque por primera vez hace ya mucho tiempo cuando apenas era un niño mientras acompañaba a una linda joven de cabello azabache y mirada amatista, quien cantaba a mi lado con una dulce y armoniosa voz.

De niño nunca fui como el resto, siempre fui más maduro, más astuto que la mayoría siempre un paso delante de los demás y eso claro eso sin mencionar ciertas "habilidades" un poco fuera de lo común.

Cuando fui a Japón para ayudar a la en aquel entonces pequeña Sakura con las cartas, fue la primera vez que tuve que actuar como un chico normal y también fue ahí donde la vi por primera vez

Mientras acompañaba a su mejor amiga en cada una de sus aventuras apoyándola y animándola siempre con esa mirada serena y comprensiva y esa sutil y encantadora sonrisa, rodeándola siempre un aura de calma y tranquilidad.

Aun no sé bien que fue en si lo que en verdad llamo mi atención en primer lugar, si su dulce voz o esos hipnotizantes ojos que solo ella poseía o fue quizás su valor y determinación que mostraba a la hora de ayudar a Sakura o quizás fue que fue la única tan astuta como yo, y que para ser sincero hasta me llego a preocupar de que me descubriese.

Claro en aquel entonces califique todas esas emociones como simple y sincera "curiosidad" por Ella cuan ingenuo pude llegar a ser.

Pero el tiempo paso y el momento de partir llego: ya había cumplido con mi misión, todas las cartas habían pasado a ser de su nuevo dueño y todo lo que quedaba era regresar a donde pertenecía.

Al momento de marcharse no pude evitar pensar en cierta niña.

Al volver pensé que todo sería como antes pero cuan equivocado estaba, no podía sacarla de mi mente pensaba en ella en cada momento aun cuando quería evitarlo de una u otra manera sus pensamientos siempre terminaban terminando a Ella.

Siempre terminaba mirando al vacío suspirando, no recuerdo una temporada en que hubiese suspirado tanto; solía distraerme fácilmente y siempre que recordaba a mis amigos (porque si llegue a considerarlos mis amigos) terminaba en ese estado de ensoñación tan poco común en mi.

Cada vez que recordaba mi estancia en Japón sentía como se oprimía mi corazón, llego al punto que hasta sus guardianes comenzaban a preocuparse por mi actitud, los calme diciendo que solo extrañaba Japón, que se me pasaría con el tiempo aunque pareciese que a quien quería convencer era mí mismo.

Un día mientras caminaba por el pasillo escuche la voz de Nakuru:

-no has notado raro al amo Eriol-dijo esta.

-sí, desde que volvimos ha estado muy distraído y se la pasa viendo a la nada mientras suspira-dijo Spinnel Sun dándole la razón.

-sí, hasta parece que estuviera enamorado.

Era absurdo yo no podía estar enamorado, no Eriol Hiraguizawa ¿cierto? Porque… de quien podría yo enamorarme.

Podía estar enamorado ¿de Sakura? No, a ella la quería pero no de esa forma era más como una hermana pequeña a la que quería proteger.

Por ninguna de mis antiguas compañeras llegue a sentir más que aprecio, pero entonces a mi mente llego una hermosa mirada amatista, no podía ser, no me podía haber enamorado de ella, era cierto que teníamos mucho en común y que desde el primer momento congeniamos pero…de ahí a enamorarme de ella era algo muy diferente.

Pase mucho tiempo solo, recordando cada momento a su lado, cada detalle que había pasado por alto.

La manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando se emocionaba, como solía arrugar levemente la nariz cuando algo la disgustaba, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo, como solía sonreír cuando descubría algo que el resto ignoraba o como reclinaba levemente la cabeza al meditar algo.

Ciento un cosas que nunca pensé fuesen importantes de un momento se volvieron de vital importancia.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba más cosas descubría sobre ella, cosas que hasta este momento no había notado y con cada una solo me lograba encantar más.

Al final llegue a una única y verdadera resolución, yo Eriol Hiraguizawa, la reencarnación del gran mago Clow estaba completa y totalmente enamorado.

Cuando la carta vacío despertó no pude evitar sentirme inquieto, la carta no solo iría por Sakura sino con todo aquello que estuviese que ver con ella y las carta, la sola idea de que algo les sucediese me volvía loco pero sabía que no podía hacer nada más que esperar y creer en aquellas palabras que Sakura siempre decía "todo va a salir bien".

Cuando me entere que la carta había sido capturada y que todos se encontraban a salvo fue como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima; Ella estaba bien, a salvo fuera de cualquier peligro.

Solía esperar con ansias cada carta que enviaba Sakura, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad al leer cada una de ellas esperando tener alguna noticia de Ella; las primeras me hablaban de como había tenido que inventar un sinfín de historias para justificar lo ocurrido en el festival, y como unos días después Li y su prima, a quien solo había visto de lejos, habían tenido que volver a su país me contaba que aunque los extrañaba, su prima y amiga la animaba diciendo le que ya volverían a reunirse, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto ella siempre era tan positiva algo compartían con Sakura siempre veían el lado bueno de a las cosas.

Dicha separación fue, en efecto corta puesto que en menos de una semana Li había vuelto con la noticia que su estancia en Tomoeda se extendería indefinidamente, al menos hasta acabar todos sus estudios. Al mes siguiente me llego una nueva carta y con ella esperanza de saber algo más de mi pequeña amatista , esta contenía una noticia algo inesperada puesto que comunicaba que Shaoran Li y la pequeña Sakura eran oficialmente novios, no es que no sospechara que todo terminaría de esa forma sino que lo que no esperaba es que fuera tan rápido, en mi mente no tardo de aparecer una sospecha por no decir una afirmación, de que "Ella" había tenido algo que ver en todo eso, cavia destacar que ella era casi tan buena como yo para crear situaciones "convenientes" por así decirlo y eso tomando en cuenta que ella no contaba con magia como yo, otra cosa para agregar a la lista de cosas que me gustaban de ella.

De vez en cuando también recibía cartas y postales de su parte, solía leerlas hasta aprenderlas de memoria, de inmediato empezaba a escribirle una en contestación, de esa manera llegue a conocerla mejor de lo que ya lo hacia volviéndonos mas cercanos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y cada vez se me hacia mas doloroso el hecho de no poder verla, oír su voz, de no saber como se encontraba y así paso mas de un año y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ella y no era que no lo hubiese intentado porque lo había hecho y el cielo era mi testigo de ello pero había sido inútil, su recuerdo se había alojado en lo mas profundo de mi mente y mi corazón.

Un día Nakuru apareció en la casa dando salto y armando un gran alboroto, nada nuevo a decir verdad entonces yo me encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo un libro en compañía de Spinnel Sun:

-¿sucede algo Nakuru?- le pregunte con mi tono usual de voz mientras dejaba de leer para voltear a verla.

-¡Eriol! a que no adivinas que paso-dijo sonriendo mientras comenzaba a girar en el mismo lugar.

-Dinos de una vez-dijo Spinnel demostrando impaciencia.

-Miren lo que gane, dos boletos de avión y que no adivinan donde ¡A JAPON! No es grandioso Eriol verdad que iremos, si, di que si… eh ¿Eriol? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto preocupada al ver que no le respondía.

Y como queria que le respondiera si en el momento que dijo Japón me quede de piedra ante la posibilidad de ir ahí y tener que verla a Ella de nuevo, pestañe un par de veces recordando que esperaban mi respuesta.

-si estoy bien Nakuru no pasa nada-le conteste mientras sonreía un poco para calmar a mis guardianes cosa que funciono de inmediato ya que Nakuru comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-vamos Eriol, tenemos que ir, tu mismo dijiste que extrañabas Tomoeda y además pronto serán vacaciones y así puedes volver a tus amigos y de paso puedo yo puedo ver a mi Touya…-de ahí deje de escuchar.

Mientras Nakuru parloteaba incesantemente sobre sus planes de acoso para el mayor de los Kinomoto yo pensaba en el viaje, era cierto, extrañaba de sobremanera Tomoeda y a todos mis antiguos compañeros además podría ver los avances de Sakura con la magia y sobre todo podría verla a Ella, y entonces lo decidí.

-Nakuru…-la llame mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba la salida.

-Si, Eriol.

-Nos vamos a Japón- dije para salir en dirección a mi recamara, había mucho que hacer.

**Bueno esto es todo por ahora, un dato mas este solía ser un one-shot pero decidí hacerlo en varios capitulo así que no se cuantos vayan a ser pero, espero que les guste**

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos**

**Hasta la próxima historia se despide**

**Hana.**

**P.D.: si lo desean, en mi perfil se encuentra tanto mi Facebook como mi correo, seria un honor para mi si deseasen agregarme solo recuerden aclarar que son de fanfiction.**


	2. reencuentro

**Hola a todos aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia, y en verdad lamento haberme tardado pero intentare hacerlo mas rápido.**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Quienes fueron las primeras en comentar esta historia **

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece es propiedad de Clamp**

Los días pasaron y al fin la fecha del viaje llego y mientras Nakuru se moría por llegar yo no podía dejar de hacerme miles de preguntas, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habría cambiado? ¿Se alegraría de verme?

Entre tantas preguntas el tiempo de vuelo se me hizo escaso, cuando menos esperaba ya habíamos arribado a Japón de inmediato empezamos a buscar a Sakura la al enterarse del viaje había insistido en irnos a recoger junto con el resto. En ese momento caí en cuenta de algo si Sakura venia "Con El Resto" eso queria decir que…

-Mira Eriol ahí están-dijo Nakuru sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Era cierto ahí estaba Sakura sonriéndonos como siempre y a su lado un serio Li con una casi imperceptible sonrisa, del bolso de Sakura pude distinguir la cabeza de Kerberos asomándose, entonces me percate de una muy conocida cabellera larga y azabache avanzando entre la multitud y en ese momento me invadió el pánico ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No estaba preparado para esto, no podía enfrentarla ¿Qué podía hacer? La idea de sacar mi báculo y transportarme lejos de ahí se me hacia muy pero muy tentadora en ese momento pero eso llamaría demasiado la atención… todavía podía simplemente dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, si, esa era una muy buena idea.

Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí cuando Nakuru alzo la mano llamándolos mientras me tomaba del brazo llevándome a rastras hasta ellos.

Cuando llegamos Sakura no tardo en abrazarme mientras me saludaba, abrazo que correspondí ganándome una mirada de odio de parte de mi descendiente.

-Que bueno que llegaste Eriol, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas venido- me dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

-Gracias Sakura, también me alegra estar aquí.

-Hiraguizawa-fue lo único que salió de la boca del Li.

-Es bueno verte Li, veo que sigues igual de serio que siempre-dije molestándolo un poco

-Hmp-fue la única respuesta que conseguí de su parte.

-Bienvenido de regreso, Hiraguizawa-dijo una suave voz a mis espaldas.

Y fue cuando la vi, con su largo cabello azabache sujetado por una cinta, su piel tan pálida como la porcelana y su delicada figura haciéndola parecer una linda muñequita vestida con un sencillo pero igualmente lindo vestido de un lila claro con un pequeño lazo morado en su cintura asiendo juego con sus zapatillas de bailarina, sonriéndome.

Sentí como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tuve que controlarme para evitar sonrojarme y poder responderle con algo de coherencia.

-Gracias Daidouji, es un gusto a ver vuelto, pero creo haberte dicho que podías llamarme por mi nombre-le dije dedicándole una tenue sonrisa intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-esta bien Eriol pero solo si tu también me llamas por mi nombre-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa mientras yo asentía.

-Bien creo que será mejor irnos, deben de estar cansados del viaje- dijo Sakura a lo que todos asentimos

-Si, vamos mi chofer nos esta esperando afuera-dijo la pequeña amatista

Luego de recoger nuestro equipaje nos subimos al auto que nos esperaba en la entrada.

-¿ya saben donde se van a quedar?-pregunto Li.

-Bueno, ahora mismo nos íbamos a ir a registrar a un hotel…-empezó Nakuru pero se vio interrumpida por Tomoyo.

-si me disculpa Akizuki-san, no veo la necesidad de que se hospeden en un hotel si lo desean pueden quedarse en mi casa- dijo

Rayos, eso no me podía estar pasando, si el solo hecho de estar con ella en el mismo país y para rematar en la misma ciudad me aterraba, la sola idea de vivir en la misma casa me estaba por dar un ataque de nervios.

-A mi me encantaría, que dices tu Eriol… -pregunto mi guardiana viendo esperando mi respuesta.

-Pero… ¿no seria un problema para tu madre?-en mi interior rogaba porque desistiera de una vez.

-No es ningún problema, además mi madre se encuentra en un viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta dentro de varias semanas y me encantaría que se quedaran- contesto matando con eso mis esperanzas de escapar de esa situación y con esa sonrisa me negó la posibilidad de declinar su oferta.

-Genial, en ese caso aceptamos tu oferta Daidouji, pero llámame Nakuru, Akizuki-san me hace sentir vieja- estaba claro, cuando volviéramos cancelaria todas las tarjetas de crédito de Nakuru

-Como desees Nakuru-dijo regalándole una sonrisa y empezando a hacer planes sobre sabría Dios que cosas.

Por mi parte mi mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí no dejaba de preguntarme en que demonios estaba pensando al aceptar este viaje-dirigí brevemente mi mirada a Tomoyo que parecía muy emocionada hablando algo con Sakura-bueno, si sabia la razón, me moría de ganas de volverla a ver, de volver a oír su voz, a sentir su presencia.

Mientras pensaba en eso atrape Nakuru me saco de mi mundo trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué dices Eriol? Suena divertido ¿no?- ¿de que me esta hablando ahora?

-Disculpa Nakuru no estaba te escuche ¿podrías repetírmelo?-dije un tanto apenado de no haber prestado atención a la conversación por estar distraído.

-No sé que te pasa Eriol pero al fin… las chicas y yo estábamos diciendo que seria divertido ir mañana al parque de diversiones y si tenemos suerte quizás encuentre a mi adorado Touya ahí-juraría que por un momento pude ver las llamas arder en sus ojos, en realidad era persistente, no pude evitar sentir algo de lastima por Kinomoto no sabia lo que le esperaba.

-Se oye divertido-dije sinceramente, además seria divertido tener una tarde de diversión como antes.

-Tal vez deberíamos invitar a Roland-opino Sakura a lo que Shaoran se cruzo de brazos y soltó algo así como un… ¿gruñido? Además ¿quien era Roland?

-Si quizás seria buena idea- dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y… ¡¿SONROJANDOSE?! O.K ¿quien rayos era ese tal Roland?

-Disculpen, pero ¿Quién es Roland?-pregunte tratando de sonar tranquilo cosa que no estaba

-Es el nuevo alumno de intercambio, llego hace una semana, seguro te agradara-respondió Sakura, Shaoran de nuevo solo se limito a fruncir el ceño, no sabia porque pero al parecer ese tal "Roland" no me iba a agradar.

-Hooo, al parecer a quien si le agrada es a otra, no Sakura hee-Dijo viendo pícaramente a Tomoyo, ¿Qué insinuaba? Porque no estaba insinuando lo que creia que estaba insinuando ¿o su?

-No se que tratas de decir Nakuru-dijo Tomoyo apartando la mirada, ¡¿Es que nadie me piensa explicar que rayos sucede?!

-¡Te gusta! Y no lo niegues-dijo apuntándola acusadoramente

Era definitivo ese tal Roland no me agradaba nada y algo me decía que ese desagrado solo iba a aumentar con el tiempo.

**Bueno, eso es todo espero que les haya gustado.**

**NOTA: quisiera que me prestaran su ayuda en algo, necesito ideas para hacer sufrir a nuestra nueva adquisición Roland puaj; lo que ustedes no saben es que este personaje si existe y es casualmente un compañero de clase que tuvo el descaro de pedirme que lo pusiera en alguna de mis historias y eso después de burlarse no solo de mi sino de todos los otakus y mas aun del manga y el anime, asi que si estas leyendo esto y me asegurare que lo leas Roland no creas que te ira bien.**

**Pero dejemos atrás mi lado vengativo y es hora que me despida y les agradezco de antemano. **

**Como siempre comentarios, críticas, consejos recibidos sean todos ellos**

**Hasta la próxima historia se despide**

**Hana.**


End file.
